


A Distraction

by SailorMuffins



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Ralsei (Deltarune), Confessions, Crushes, Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, First Kiss, He's just too adorkable for my heart, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Omg I love Ralsei, Spoilers, Teenagers, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMuffins/pseuds/SailorMuffins
Summary: Susie takes a little longer to come to Ralsei and Kris's rescue.(Set when Kris and Ralsei are imprisoned in their shared cell and Susie takes a little longer than canon.)





	A Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I love this game so much already, I had to write something for it even when I literally only write Bnha fic lmaoskksakaammaj

"Kris, are you sure you haven't found anything that can get us out of here!?" Ralsei's distressed cry was muffled by his fluffy paws.

He peeks through his pink toe beans to see Kris looking at him, his eyebrows creased in concern as the taller male shakes his head in defeat making Ralsei groan as he lets his body slide down the crumbling stone wall he's leaning on. 

The young prince pulls his legs to his chest before hiding his face between his knees.

They sat on the freezing stone floors in silence until Ralsei tilted his head up to look at Kris who's face was scrunched up in distress as he fiddles with the rather fashionable prison shackles that were shackled to his wrist.

"I'm sorry Kris, I'm just overreacting... thank you for trying your best." Ralsei mutters in the sleeves of his cloak before he ducks his head in embarrassment.

_Stupid! You're supposed to be a Delta Warrior, A Hero! Someone who isn't supposed to freak out over nothing, but then again... Kris isn't nothing, ugh._

Ralsei thinks with a sigh as he fiddles with his scarf as the a familiar feeling of anxiousness stirs in his stomach. 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Kris asks as he shuffles closer to Ralsei, out of concern or an attempt for warmth Ralsei doesn't know.

_Gosh, it's pretty cold down here, isn't it?_

Ralsei snaps back into reality when Kris puts a warm gloved hand on his shoulder, " O-oh.. um, I just need a distraction... I guess." Ralsei mutters with pink cheeks.

"A distraction..." Kris muses out loud before he turns to Ralsei with an unreadable expression on his face.

Ralsei feels his blush deepen before he looks at the ground in embarrassment. 

_Him staring at me like that is definitely not helping!_

Ralsei mentally screams before he mutters, "It's okay if you can't think of anything Kris-" Ralsei gets cut off when he feels warm lips on his own.

Ralsei feels his entire body heat up in embarrassment before he melts into the kiss. Kris pulls back a second later with smirk contradicting his red blush that glows in embarrassment. 

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, ohmygosh,ohmygoshohmygoshohmygo-_

"Was that enough of a distraction for you?" Kris huffs out, feeling his warm breath brush his hair makes Ralsei snap out if his stupor.

"K-kris!" Ralsei squeaks out still trying to form words as he's left speechless.

"Look Ralsei, I like you a lot... and I-" Kris gets cut off when a familiar voice rings through out the crumbling cell.

"Hey, can you guys quit being gay over there and help me get you guys free!?" Susie barks from behind the stone wall their leaning on making the two teens jump in surprise.

"S-susie!" Ralsei squeaks in surprise as he hides his red face with his fluffy paws, "When the hell did you get here!?" Kris yells with a equally red face.

"Long enough." Susie replies, the smirk she's wearing practically ooze's in her reply making the two teens groan in embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (Sorry for any OOC-ness, and does Ralsei have lips????)


End file.
